warriorsfanmadeclansfandomcom-20200214-history
Flameclan (Aquamarine1212) (TFoLS)
Flameclan is a clan of cats who live in the northern pine forest, just above Shadowclan's territory. They were founded before the other clans arrived by Viperfire, and their main rival is Lakeclan. Clan Description Flameclan is a clan known for it's tenacity, strength and resilience. They were formed by Viperfire as a way to enact revenge on Lakeclan, and so the clan has a history of being skilled warriors. Nowadays, the clan represents much more than revenge and has come to form their own identity separate from Lakeclan. Flameclan hunts in pine forests with thick underbrush, and has adapted particularly thick pelts to protect against thistles and brush. Flameclanners believe in an afterlife where cats join their ancestors in Fireclan. Territory Flameclan hunts in the northern pine forest, a ways above the lake territory. Camp - 'Flameclan's camp is in a small quarry in the ground, with several caves along the quarry walls that serve as dens for the clan members. A large tree growing at the top of the quarry serves as a clan meeting place. '''Northern Pine Forest -' All of Flameclan's territory is within a large pine forest that stretches above the lake territory. Traditions and Ceremonies Coming Soon Clan Hierarchy Flameclan has a system that involves seven distinct ranks that are determined by skill and age. '''Leader Clan leaders are responsible for managing and running the clan. Clan leaders are expected to make important decisions and maintain order and harmony within the clan. Clan leaders are given power to change and create new laws and receive ten lives. Deputy Deputies are the second-in-command of the clan, and are responsible for organizing patrols and settling small disputes within the clan, as well as providing advice to the leader. Deputies become the next leader after the previous one has died. Warrior Warriors are the main working force of the clan, and provide the bulk of its members. Warriors are expected to perform certain duties such as hunt, defend the clan, stand guard at camp, patrol borders, and train apprentices. Queen Queens are she-cats who are pregnant with kits or nursing them, and are typically only given the duty of raising their children. Queens are given a break from their regular duties until their kits are old enough to become apprentices. Elder Elders are retired members of the clan too old or too crippled to continue their duties. Elders are treated with respect in the clan for their service and cared for by the whole clan, although apprentices are typically given tasks such as bringing them food and changing out moss. Apprentice Apprentices are the younger cats of the clan, who are training to be warriors. They are assigned a mentor that teaches them how to hunt and fight and they must pass several assessments before moving on to becoming a warrior. Kit Kits are are youngest members of the clan and live in the nursery with their mothers until they are old enough to be made apprentices. Kits are not allowed to leave camp without supervision and are considered to be the lifeblood of the clan. History of Ranks Leaders Viperfire *Gained Rank: Lakeclan's Beginning *Lost Rank: Lake and Flame Meet *Deputies: Flameclaw Flamefire * Gained Rank: Lake and Flame Meet * Lost Rank: Unknown * Deputies: Gorgefur Deputies Flamefire *Gained Rank: Lakeclan's Beginning *Lost Rank: Lake and Flame Meet Gorgefur *Gained Rank: Lake and Flame Meet *Lost Rank: Unknown Medicine Cats Tinybird *Gained Rank: Lakeclan's Beginning *Lost Rank: Unknown Trivia *The original stories focused around a cat named Leafpaw. Category:Clans Category:Aqua's Clans Category:Aquamarine1212